enclave_lavafandomcom-20200214-history
Player Classes
Finished Classes Want to see the sheets for any of these classes? They’re all (on their own pages, just click the name)! Not sure what Character Roles are? Take a look at thePlayer and Character Roles (page)! Since it has been requested so very frequently, I will also be including an Official Difficulty Rating for each class, a gauge of how challenging I think the class would be for someone to play effectively at a mechanical level based on the following scale: Easiest -- ① ❷ ❸ ❹ ❺ ❻ ❼ ❽ ❾ ❿ -- Hardest Ace (++Sensory, +Intelligence): Practically human supercomputers, these calculating marksmen use logic and empirical data coupled with incredible accuracy to line up the perfect shot. They tend to field plenty of high-tech gadgets. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Remote, Fact-Finder, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Steady, Utility Unique Item: Visors (Light face armor, designed to protect the eyes and scan areas for information) Adjudicator (++Will, ++Sensory, -Reflex): Lawmages possessing an inflexible sense of right and wrong, Adjudicators use their powerful countermagic and numerous restrictive spells to totally shut down those they judge as guilty. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Counter, Command, Control Secondary Character Roles: Area, Pursuit Unique Item: Scales (Delicate instruments that can be charged to counter actions and block attacks) Agent (++Reflex, ++Intelligence, -Resilience): Classy and clandestine, Agents are elite stealth operatives tasked with gathering intel through guile, gadgetry, and a silver tongue. Though they don’t often fight, they are most certainly dressed to kill. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Stealth, Fact-Finder, Utility Secondary Character Roles: Quester, Manipulator Unique Item: Suits (Fancy clothing that can illusorily mimic other outfits) Alpha (+Might, +Will, +Sensory): Once raised by wild animals and now strong enough to lead them, Alphas combine mankind’s knack for leadership and problem-solving with the savagery and tenacity of the wild. Each leads a Pack of predatory animals and brings them on missions. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Company, Command, Macro Secondary Character Roles: Pursuit, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Jawbones (Intimidating face armor that allows the Alpha to deliver powerful bites) Angakkuq (++Will, ++Arcane, -Might): Channeling the energies of the soul to keep their allies safe in a dangerous world, Angakkuq possess numerous protective magics supplemented by mystical beings called on from the wild spirit of the land itself. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Counter, Volatile, Mage Secondary Character Roles: Support, Shield Unique Item: Ring Drums (Beautiful, broad-frame instruments that can ward off and dispel magic) Artificer (++Intelligence, +Arcane): MagiTech programmers on the cutting edge of modern advancements in their field, Artificers specialize both in constructing closed systems of manufactured Modules and tooling with existing techmaturgical systems. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Problem-Solver, Utility, Baser Secondary Character Roles: Facilitator, Mage Unique Item: Artificial Arms (Powerful MagiTech appendages emitting from the back) Atlantean (All): Hailing from ancient empires forged in the depths of the ocean, Atlantean wield a variety of oceanic magics and weapons. This class offers a diverse playstyle, but their true power lies in the ocean itself. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Scaper, Volatile, Utility Secondary Character Roles: Mobile, Company Unique Item: Tridents (Heavy, three-pronged spears with magical properties; able to shoot jets of water) Automaton* (++Resilience, ++Intelligence, -Vitality): A machine made with the mind of a human, Automatons are unavoidably rational and consistent in their processes. They may lack emotions, but they do possess many qualities “superior” to the fleshy bodies of the organic. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Steady, Persister, Fact-Finder Secondary Character Roles: Utility, Macro Unique Item: Chassis (The core mechanical body of an Automaton, necessary for them to even function) Beatnik* (- - Might, - - Resilience, +Spirit): Embodying the anti-war sentiments of love and open-mindedness, Beatniks are laid-back and serene in their relentless work for world-peace. Not only do Beatniks lack weapons of any kind, but their abilities actively discourage combat. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Support, Company, Shield Secondary Character Roles: Counter, Persister Unique Item: Picket Signs (Cumbersome, magic-less orbs that can be customized as you wish) Betrayer (++Reflex, -Luck, -Spirit): Trust and loyalty may be sacred to some, but to a Betrayer they are simple tools with which to puppet the ignorant; these devious individuals wield emotional manipulation more skillfully than any sword. Official Difficulty Rating: ❿ Primary Character Roles: Stealth, Manipulator, Problem-Solver Secondary Character Roles: Pursuit, Macro Unique Item: Fingertip Claws (Deliver painless strikes that are almost impossible to notice) Biologist (++Intelligence, ++Vigor, -Arcane): Field scientists specializing in the study of animals, Biologists will often gather DNA from various animals over the course of a mission with the eventual goal of hatching an aberrant new creature from their specially-engineered Eggs. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Quester, Support, Partner Secondary Character Roles: Adapter, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Eggs (Large, gelatinous ova that develop at a ridiculous rate and absorb genetic material) Bound* (+Arcane, +Reflex, +Skill): Lithe combat-mages with enchanted chains projecting from their wrists, the Bound possess excellent maneuverability and subtlety to back up their powerful spells. Unlike many mages, the Bound are great melee fighters. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Melee, Control, Mage Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Agile Unique Item: Chain Swords (A small sword that can smoothly segment out into long, bladed whip) Channeler (++Arcane, +Vigor): Tapping into leylines, vast, crisscrossing channels of raw magical energy deep beneath the earth, offers Channelers incredible magical power, but forces them to stay constantly on the move as the hunt for more-convenient leylines to work with. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Mobile, Mage, Quester Secondary Character Roles: Volatile, Scaper Unique Item: Crystal Wands (Powerful but rough magical weapons that can hold energy like a battery) Chosen One (++Luck, -Skill, -Intelligence): Untalented and awkward individuals blessed by fate, Chosen Ones are irrevocably linked to a Prophecy destining them for great things. They are the only class to have all of their abilities be only useable by the player rather than the character. Official Difficulty Rating: ❷ Primary Character Roles: Macro, Dark Horse, Quester Secondary Character Roles: Persister, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Septenary Swords (Possibly the best weapon in the game, but you have to go out and find it) Chronologist (++Intelligence, ++Arcane, -Vitality): Possessing great temporal magics and a knowledge of both the many pasts that have been and the many futures that will come, Chronologists are powerful and mysterious time-mages with many unfathomable powers. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Utility, Fact-Finder, Facilitator Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Volatile Unique Item: Clocks (These large pieces, worn weightlessly on the back, can active to reduce cooldowns) Crime Lord (- - Spirit, +Vitality, +Intelligence): These powerful mob bosses rule with an iron first and a general disregard for the law, usually preferring to send their goons in to do the dirty work. Their many economic connections make them startlingly effective suppliers for a team. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Company, Macro, Command Secondary Character Roles: Utility, Remote Unique Item: Trenchcoats (Heavy jackets with item slots that defend against magic and conceal identity) Destroyer (++Arcane, +Might): Possessing the highest hybrid damage output in the entire game, Destroyers wield immense power, both physical and magical. They have the subtlety of an artillery piece, but they can blast through just about any obstacle they face with equal ease. Official Difficulty Rating: ❷ Primary Character Roles: Gun, Mage, Detractor Secondary Character Roles: Melee, Area Unique Item: Destruction Axes (Colossal, two-handed throwing axes that deal VERY high hybrid damage) Deviant (++Arcane, -Vitality, -Spirit): Warping the practices of BDSM to gain immense strength from channeling the energies of raw human sexuality, Deviants are aggressive and uncompromising mages who will stop at nothing to hold power. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Command, Mage, Volatile Secondary Character Roles: Company, Melee Unique Item: Crops (Short-range magical weapons that can also stimulate sudden sexual urges in targets) Devil (++Arcane, ++Skill, -Spirit): Half-human and half-demon, these wicked beings possessing hellish magics or incredible power and delight in the suffering and exploitation of others. It’s child’s play for them to drive another being to sin. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Mage, Manipulator, Area Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Volatile Unique Item: Pitchforks (Fragile for a spear, but deals better damage and can fire painful magical blasts) Doomed* (- - - Luck): Condemned to die, the Doomed constantly try to either preclude their inevitable demise or live every remaining moment to its fullest. Though their awful Luck stat may seem like a huge downside, many of their abilities actively rely on it being low. Official Difficulty Rating: ❿ Primary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Persister, Steady Secondary Character Roles: Quester, Detractor Unique Item: Hourglasses (While the sands run, the Doomed’s fate will approach more slowly) Dragoon (+Will, +Vigor, +Skill): One word: dragonrider. Dragoons are widely known and envied for the bonds they form with their wyvern mounts, which they ride into battle as fast and furious blitzers, raining down death from the skies. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Partner, Mobile, Gun Secondary Character Roles: Mage, Pursuit Unique Item: Heavy Rifles (Mighty, shotgun-like firearms, perfect for air battles and strafing) Dreamer (++Reflex, +Spirit): As their name implies, Dreamers wield mysterious and ancient magicals pertaining to the sleeping human mind; they are able to travel through the immaterial realm of reverie, seeing and touching the minds they encounter along the way. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Scaper, Mobile, Stealth Secondary Character Roles: Manipulator, Facilitator Unique Item: Dream Catchers (Beautiful charms that can be used to dissipate psychological spells) Duelist (++Skill, +Vigor): These fleetfooted fighters excel in one-on-one combat, especially at a close range. They rarely strike the first blow, relying on stance and positioning to manipulate their foe into a compromising position. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Pursuit, Melee, Agile Secondary Character Roles: Control, Gun Unique Item: Fencing Swords (Low power, but incredible speed, precision, and blocking ability) Eidolon (-Vitality, -Might, -Luck): Fusing with up-and-coming heroes to grant them incredible power, Eidolons are the incorporeal guides whose wise words and careful direction shapes the legends of tomorrow. Official Difficulty Rating: ❿ Primary Character Roles: Support, Partner, Quester Secondary Character Roles: Macro, Melee Unique Item: Kleos (Cloaks of starlight that provide magic armor and shapes the ambitions of heroes) Elemental Warrior* (All): Possessing a deep affinity for a specific “Element” of our world (whether something clear-cut like “Fire” or something more unusual such as “Memory”), all of an Elemental Warrior’s power is traced directly back to this overarching motif. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Steady, Scaper, Dark Horse Secondary Character Roles: Mage, Support Unique Item: Elemental Nexuses (A power node that lets the Warrior tap their Element for energy) Enchanter (++Spirit, ++Intelligence, -Might): Magical tradesmen integral to the modern world economy, Enchanters possess a vast range of magical knowledge and love to study any new magics they find, allowing them to craft a myriad of different spells for every occasion. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Utility, Counter, Facilitator Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Scaper Unique Item: Grails (Weak orbs that can hold magical energy and count as jewelry) Engineer (++Skill, +Intelligence): Working with rough materials on the front lines, Engineers specialize in augmenting weapons and erecting a wide manner of buildings to fortify, supply, or otherwise assist their allies. They are equally apt with demolition as they are with construction. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Baser, Utility, Control Secondary Character Roles: Scaper, Facilitator Unique Item: Entrenching Tools (A bladed spade, shockingly useful in melee combat, that speeds building) Fox (++Arcane, -Spirit, -Might): Flighty and fiendish, these indulgent mages are known for their numerous tricky magics, seductive nature, and soul-stealing magics. Foxes rarely think of anyone but themselves and are desired by many but taken by virtually none. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Manipulator, Mage, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Mobile, Detractor Unique Item: Ghostfire (Orbs of blue flame that are empowered by the souls the Fox takes) Freerunner (+Reflex, +Vigor, +Skill): With phenomenal agility and speed, Freerunners bring grace and style everywhere they work. Competition and daring are a major part of a Freerunner’s kit, but the utter joy of movement will always be what drives them hardest. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Agile, Pursuit, Mobile Secondary Character Roles: Quester, Steady Unique Item: Running Shoes (Lightweight footwear that enhances running, jumping, and more) Friar (+++Vitality): With big bellies and bigger personalities, Friars subscribe to that particular brand of hedonistic optimism that mandates pleasure and enjoyment as the most important facets of life. They are incredibly hard to kill and harder still to depress. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Soak, Melee, Support Secondary Character Roles: Steady, Persister Unique Item: Belly Plates (Heavy body armor that becomes more powerful as the Friar gains Vitality) Friend* (++Spirit, -Might, -Arcane): True kindness and earnest emotional connection mark these sweet individuals. Without a violent bone in their bodies, Friends are all about connecting with their allies and establishing strong and lasting bonds. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Partner, Support, Facilitator Secondary Character Roles: Macro, Company Unique Item: Friendship Bracelets (Give one to a close ally and form a far deeper connection with them) Gambler (+++Luck): As fickle and fancy as Lady Luck herself, Gamblers are perpetually courting disaster with their high-risk/high-reward gameplay. Though they may often throw caution to the winds and rely on Luck to save them, there’s no denying that they do it well. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Macro, Persister Secondary Character Roles: Manipulator, Steady Unique Item: Dice (A set of simple gambling tools that enhance Gambler abilities and may bias their rolls) General (++Might, +Intelligence): These front-line leaders are strong and capable fighters who rally their troops as they rout their enemies. Commanding and charismatic, Generals are the kind of individuals who soldiers would gladly lay down their lives for. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Company, Facilitator, Command Secondary Character Roles: Melee, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Ornate Armor (Heavy armor that counts as jewelry and is, hence, always enchanted) Gladiator (+Might, +Reflex, +Skill): Scrappy fighters with a flair for the theatrical, Gladiators possess a variety of moves and tools to help them survive in the ring. Gladiators are encouraged to fight as stylishly as possibly to keep their audience on their side. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Melee, Persister, Quester Secondary Character Roles: Control, Detractor Unique Item: Body Oils (Like tattoos, but you can choose whether or not you wear them) Graffito* (- - Arcane, +Vigor, +Luck): Working out of the public eye to forward social movements and revolutions, Graffito are mysterious and flighty street artists who seek to change the world through art. They are very gifted at crafting poignant pieces designed to sway the public mind. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Scaper, Baser, Facilitator Secondary Character Roles: Adapter, Stealth Unique Item: Spray Paint (Pigment-filled aerosol cans; absolutely essential for a Graffito to use abilities) Gunslinger (++Skill, +Sensory): Tough as nails and packing heat, Gunslingers are high-octane marksmen who work great under pressure. They alternate between slow and steady sharpshooting and blazing hails of gunfire, keeping their opponents on their toes. Official Difficulty Rating: ❷ Primary Character Roles: Gun, Steady, Melee Secondary Character Roles: Soak, Facilitator Unique Item: Revolvers (These little pistols can fire a whole clip in seconds but have less accuracy) Hellion (++Vigor, +Arcane): These insane pyromaniacs want nothing more to see the world burn. Gifted mages who revel in the destruction they cause, Hellions are also outfitted with a number of powerful gadgets (unusual for a magic-user) to aid in their insanity. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Volatile, Area, Mage Secondary Character Roles: Scaper, Mobile Unique Item: Flamethrowers (Clunky weapons that fire streams of liquid fire, inflicting horrific damage) Hexer (++Skill, ++Arcane, -Luck): Powerful witches, poster children for the dark arts, highly proficient in combat and afflicting enemies with their signature hexes, Hexers are widely feared (and for good reason!). Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Detractor, Utility, Partner Secondary Character Roles: Mage, Counter Unique Item: Brooms (Can parry magical attacks, but who cares about that: YOU CAN FLY ON THEM!) Illusionist (++Sensory, +Arcane): Humans eyes are easily fooled, and Illusionists are utter masters of it. These tricky mages bend light and warp perception to craft immersive deceptions to bait and outwit their hapless foes. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Manipulator, Stealth, Remote Secondary Character Roles: Facilitator, Adapter Unique Item: Fans (Short-ranged magical weapons that count as jewelry with beguiling properties) Immortal (+++Will): It’s nice not being able to die -- Immortals are gifted with this rather convenient trait, supplemented by an eclectic set of other powers relating to their semi-divine state. They’re absolutely PHENOMENAL at not dying, but they aren’t good at much else. Official Difficulty Rating: ① Primary Character Roles: Persister, Steady, Remote Secondary Character Roles: Counter, Facilitator Unique Item: Togas (Indestructible wrappings that enhance Immortal abilities and count as jewelry) Invader (++Might, -Resilience, -Reflex): Unforgiving and bullying marauders with a penchant for coercion, Invaders are proof that wars can be won without firing a single shot. They are equally loathed and feared by all for their strong-arm tactics and callous selfishness. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Area, Control, Macro Secondary Character Roles: Gun, Persister Unique Item: Hand Cannons (Brutal bombard weapons with explosive rounds; can also fire grapeshot) Kaiser (++Resilience, -Sensory, -Spirit): Human tanks, armed with brutal weapons and the heaviest armor money can buy, Kaisers are imposing and destructive forces in a warzone that tend to dictate the flow of battle with their awesome power and unyielding presence. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Soak, Gun, Control Secondary Character Roles: Facilitator, Baser Unique Item: Tank Armors (Industrial-grade defenses of exceptional weight, worn OVER other armor) Keeper (++Arcane, +Resilience): Rough mages with a primal connection to the land around them, Keepers endeavor to preserve the balance of the world, ensuring that it can defend itself against the rampant forces of technology and magic alike. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Volatile, Baser, Area Secondary Character Roles: Counter, Support Unique Item: Totems (Gigantic clubs that improve Keeper abilities and deal brutal blows) Lamplighter (++Spirit, +Reflex): Selfless, yet eerie in spite of their good will, Lamplighters ferry the souls of the dead to the realm beyond our Mortal Plane within their ghostly lanterns. Entirely focused on their work, Lamplighters are mysterious and fleeting. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Quester, Agile, Support Secondary Character Roles: Steady, Persister Unique Item: Lanterns (Delicate orbs that carry souls and can attack with a beam of light) Lazarite* (- - Vitality, +Spirit, +Will): Powerful holy warriors, Lazarites wield protective energies to cleanse and protect their allies. Though they have plenty of weaponry, they tend to be better at enabling allies to smite their foes rather than doing it themselves. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Support, Shield, Control Secondary Character Roles: Area, Facilitator Unique Item: Burial Masks (Provides physical and magical protection and can be removed to scare foes) Librarian (+++Intelligence): Erudite patrons of knowledge and literature, Librarians tap into vast stores of collected knowledge to aid their team. They don’t do well in combat, but work very well with eclectic allies who can contribute thoroughly to their kens. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Fact-Finder, Utility, Counter Secondary Character Roles: Facilitator, Macro Unique Item: Archives (Portable “computers” that allow a Librarian easy access to information) Lich (++Arcane, ++Vitality, -Spirit): Masters of death in every sense of the word, Liches are undead sorcerers who wield incredible magical power and command legions of undead minions. They are brutally efficient at killing and equally good at returning the dead to un-life. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Mage, Persister, Company Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Area Unique Item: Phylacteries (An enchanted amulet that will resurrect a Lich who is struck down) Loose Cannon (++Vigor, -Skill, -Sensory): These explosion-loving lunatics possess great speed and deep destructive tendencies echoed in their numerous bomb-related capacities. Loose Cannons are ready to blow the world to smithereens with a big, dumb smile on their face Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Area, Gun, Volatile Secondary Character Roles: Mobile, Dark Horse Unique Item: Rocket Launchers (Clunky projectile weapons whose missiles explode for huge damage) Luchador* (- - Intelligence, +Might, +Luck): Over-the-top wrestlers with a flair for drama and style, Luchadores employ flashy special attacks to gain a following supporters. The personas they put forth often become truly infamous, empowering the Luchador through their reputation. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Melee, Macro, Soak Secondary Character Roles: Gun, Facilitator Unique Item: Carácters (A colorful mask with different enchantments based on the Luchador’s persona) Madman (++Intelligence, -Spirit, -Luck): Criminally insane and profoundly disturbing, these talented psychopaths use their preternatural concentration and vast knowledge of the human mind to play their foes like a violin. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Problem-Solver, Manipulator, Dark Horse Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Brains (Kept in jars and can communicate with the Madman to help solve problems) Master-at-Arms (++Skill, -Luck, -Arcane): Unparalleled in their knowledge of weaponry, Masters-at-Arms are famed for their ability to wield virtually anything well, perfectly executing trained sequences of movements with a variety of different tools. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Steady, Melee, Gun Secondary Character Roles: Adapter, Control Unique Item: Weapon Racks (Stationary holders that can teleport weapons to the Master’s hand) Minotaur (++Might, ++Vitality, -Sensory): Hulking nonhumans with great bulk and a deep connection to the earth, the Minotaurs’ fearsome appearance size belies their good-naturedness and spirituality. Official Difficulty Rating: ❷ Primary Character Roles: Persister, Fact-Finder, Melee Secondary Character Roles: Mobile, Gun Unique Item: Horns (Sharp prongs that are actually part of the Minotaur’s head) Mutant (All): As their name implies, Mutants are beings in a constant state of bodily flux, constantly taking on new physical alterations to work with the challenges they face. Since every Mutant’s adaptations will be different, you really never know what you’ll get out of one… Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Adapter, Utility, Volatile Secondary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Detractor Unique Item: Genes (Glowing growths that influence what mutations the Mutant receives) Mycologist (++Intelligence, ++Vitality, -Resilience): Taking the study of mushrooms to its logical extremes, Mycologists use their fungal subjects as their primary resource, planting them everywhere they go and reaping their yields to benefit their team. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Baser, Utility, Detractor Secondary Character Roles: Fact-Finder, Persister Unique Item: Mushroom Caps (Large, biological shields that Mycologists use to store spores) Ninja (+++Reflex): Unmatched in the arts of stealth and infiltration, Ninjas are quiet spies and assassins known for their ingenuity and wide arsenals of tools and tricks. It may be hard to spot a Ninja, but it’s even harder to catch one. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Stealth, Utility, Mobile Secondary Character Roles: Steady, Adapter Unique Item: Shozoku (Light bodysuits that allow the Ninja to blend in with their surroundings) Organ Grinder* (++Resilience, -Vigor, -Luck): Relentless and terrifying, these deranged individuals employ music, clockwork, and unyielding intensity to drive their poor victims completely mad. Even the most stoic individuals cave before the Organ Grinders’ delvings. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Pursuit, Manipulator, Steady Secondary Character Roles: Utility, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Music Boxes (Wheeled machines that play insidious music, messing with the emotions) Parasite* (- - - Vitality): A small, invertebrate creature that must take a human host to properly function; they have a great mastery over the body, and are potent healers and benefactors (though more often characterized as terrifying, flesh-eating horrors). Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Facilitator, Persister, Support Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Host Bodies (A dead human body, perfectly preserved, that is a perfect host for a Parasite) Physician (+Vitality, +Skill, +Intelligence): Medical doctors working in the field to heal horrible injuries. Unlike many other classes who heal with magic and energy, Physicians work wonders directly with the body, using sheer skill and know-how to rejuvenate the injured. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Facilitator, Support, Steady Secondary Character Roles: Macro, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Scalpels (Incredibly sharp knives used to perform painless surgery on patients) Pitch Man* (-Sensory, -Will, -Resilience): Fast-talking salespeople with profit margins to meet, Pitch Men will often spend more time on missions trying to sell people things than they do actually helping out. But they are very, very persuasive; that much cannot be denied… Official Difficulty Rating: ❿ Primary Character Roles: Macro, Facilitator, Quester Secondary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Manipulator Unique Item: Sponsored Items (A useful product for the Pitch Man to sell; different every mission) Pixie (++Luck, -Might, -Vitality): Quirky fey folk whose sense of right and wrong rarely syncs up with the humans they work alongside. Pixies employ strange magics and fickle as themselves, and their helpfulness to their team is often wholly dependent on their mood. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Agile, Detractor Secondary Character Roles: Quester, Manipulator Unique Item: Lacewings (Part of the Pixie’s body -- allow for quick flight and mild luring powers) Police (++Resilience, -Arcane, -Reflex): Hard-boiled enforcers of the law, Police are tough individuals with a strong sense of right and wrong. They are always ready to spring into action, their radios primed to call in to their stations for support if need be. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Control, Steady, Shield Secondary Character Roles: Utility, Area Unique Item: Riot Gear (Nice medium armor that is good against ranged attacks) Predator (++Sensory, +Might): Terrifying killing machines that stalk their prey with the ruthless calm of a top carnivore in the animal kingdom, Predators provide a deadly combination of quiet patience and blood-pumping adrenaline. Official Difficulty Rating: ❷ Primary Character Roles: Pursuit, Adapter, Fact-Finder Secondary Character Roles: Stealth, Gun Unique Item: Clawed Feet (Vicious attachments, great for climbing and hanging onto prey sans hands) Proletariat* (-Luck, -Arcane, -Intelligence): Champions of the working class, Proletariat are hard-working and selfless individuals who forgo flashy displays of power and prowess for a more humble approach to missions involving menial labor and being part of greater progress. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Steady, Macro, Utility Secondary Character Roles: Company, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Tools of the Trade (A kit that can produce almost any tool a professional would ever need) Prophet (++Will, +Spirit): Spreading the word of their patron divinity throughout the realm of man, Prophets are selfless and stalwart individuals. It is crucial for a Prophet to maintain a healthy connection with their god for their abilities to work at maximum power. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Prophet, Command, Macro Secondary Character Roles: Problem-Solver, Shield Unique Item: Tablets (Hovering stone shields inscribed with Commandments, controlled by divine power) Psion (++Arcane, ++Intelligence, -Might): Idea-mages focused on the power of human thought, Psions are well-known for their ability to create physical objects out of nothing but mental energy, though they possess many other powers as well. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Utility, Problem-Solver, Manipulator Secondary Character Roles: Facilitator, Mage Unique Item: Craniums (Powerful magical head armor that reduces the time needed to use abilities) Purist* (- - Might, -Reflex): Philosophers who seek to elevate the material world to its fullest innate potential, Purists use their powers to actively transform the world around them, defying the laws of physics and deeply confusing everyone around them as they do. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Scaper, Utility, Facilitator Secondary Character Roles: Fact-Finder, Pursuit Unique Item: Cleansed Matters (“Blank-slate” material that is very easy for a Purist to work with) Quaesitor* (+Intelligence, +Arcane, +Sensory): Powerful wizard-scientists whose magic is derived from the study of physics itself, Quaesitors can manipulate the laws of reality unlike any other, altering the world around them until it suits their purposes. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Scaper, Control, Mage Secondary Character Roles: Utility, Volatile Unique Item: Masses (Chainless flails, bound by gravity, which strike with great force and redirect magic) Rogue (+Sensory, +Reflex, +Skill): The quintessential acrobatic assassin, Rogues are maneuverable fighters who are far better in combat than the average stealth class. Action-packed, stylish, and easy to pick up and play. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Agile, Stealth, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Gun, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Motion Blades (A long-handled blade with a two-part, hinged haft; very tricky to use well) Rouge (++Skill, ++Vitality, -Will): Socialites and murders in equal measure, Rouge are aristocratic vampires with impeccable taste (both for blood and more commonplace pleasures). Their “blessed curse” has granted them many strengths and sway over humans. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Pursuit, Melee, Gun Secondary Character Roles: Command, Macro Unique Item: Parasols (Weapon-jewelry with a bladed tip for fencing; opens up for a decent shield) Runewright (+Resilience, +Arcane, +Skill): Drawing their power from magical runes, created millennia ago by an ancient civilization, Runewrights wield mighty elder magics, which can be used to supplement their team by empowering their items or in chant-like, mystical spellwork. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Facilitator, Quester, Utility Secondary Character Roles: Baser, Mage Unique Item: Lexicons (Record Runes over long periods and can be employed to power-up abilities) Samurai (++Skill, ++Will, -Vigor): These disciplined warriors fight with unmitigated honor, wielding mystical arts as efficiently as they do their blades. Samurai are trained to fight with a large variety of weapons, often gaining a spiritual bond with one of their favorite pieces. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Melee, Soak, Gun Secondary Character Roles: Quester, Pursuit Unique Item: Sword Sets (A pair of swords, wielded together as a deadly combo) Savant (++Arcane, +Intelligence): Using the power of their brain to channel magical energy, Savants are powerful mages who entwine their minds with their sorcery to produce yield powerful results. The quintessential “psychic mage” among Enclave classes. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Problem-Solver, Mage, Control Secondary Character Roles: Facilitator, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Third Eyes (Forehead-crystals which fire beams, reduce cooldowns, and empower abilities) Seneschal (+++Skill): These graceful fighters smoothly incorporate principles of artistry and aesthetics into their combat, allowing them to fight with an unparalleled beauty which allows them to transcend their limitations as human beings. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Steady, Melee, Control Secondary Character Roles: Agile, Macro Unique Item: Calligraphy Spears (Balanced, elegant, and versatile long weapons that count as jewelry) Sha’ir (++Sensory, ++Arcane, -Might): Inscrutable and eloquent, Sha’ir are poet-mages best known for their mastery over Djinn, that strange, fickle race of powerful magical beings who live parallel to humankind, which they seek out, capture, and command. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Quester, Volatile, Mage Secondary Character Roles: Utility, Fact-Finder Unique Item: Djinn Lamps (Ornate little trinkets able to hold the mighty Djinn, gaining a bound spell) Sidus* (++Skill, -Arcane, -Intelligence): Wielding advanced weaponry enhanced with futuristic modifications, the Sidera are an extraplanetary defense force known for their incredible tech and cohesive teamwork. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Gun, Facilitator, Fact-Finder Secondary Character Roles: Soak, Company Unique Item: Tech Modifiers (A futuristic core that upgrades all other Sidus equipment) Sleuth (++Sensory, ++Intelligence, -Resilience): Brilliant minds who go about missions as though they were solving a mystery. They are exceptionally gifted investigators, able to pick out tiny clues from a scene to guide their team towards completing their mission. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Fact-Finder, Problem-Solver, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Stealth, Quester Unique Item: Magnifying Glasses (Small and handheld, used to highlight the paths of recent actions) Sniper (+++Sensory): Patient killers from afar who specialize in stealth and godlike accuracy. A Sniper can change the course of a mission with a single well-placed shot by causing fear and panic in their foes while keeping out of sight. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Remote, Stealth, Steady Secondary Character Roles: Manipulator, Gun Unique Item: Long Rifles (Best range in the game and huge power, but fussy to use) Soothsayer (++Luck, ++Intelligence, -Spirit): Part fortune-teller and part phony, Soothsayers prey on the weaknesses of human minds to scam, scrutinize, and even save. Though not particularly magical, strange things tend to happen around them… Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Manipulator, Fact-Finder, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Dark Horse Unique Item: Incense Sticks (Release a perfumed smoke that makes others more susceptible) Specter (++Sensory, ++Will, -Vitality): Stealthy ghosts who wield morbid magics to fight alongside the living. Though very patient and subtle, Specters are also capable warriors, fielding an array of grim-looking weapons and armor to supplement their supernatural spells. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Pursuit, Detractor, Stealth Secondary Character Roles: Melee, Persister Unique Item: Ghost Cloaks (Weak magical armor which can render a Specter invisible and intangible) Spell Fiend (+++Arcane): The epitome of magical power, Spell Fiends are brutal combat mages whose bodies have been so thoroughly warped by magical energy that they cannot survive without it. They wield greater power (arguably) than any other class in the game. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Volatile, Mage, Counter Secondary Character Roles: Melee, Mobile Unique Item: Arcane Claws (Vicious slashing tools, dealing good physical and GREAT magical damage) Stormwalker (++Arcane, -Resilience, -Intelligence): Harnessing the destructive forces of thunder and lightning, Stormwalkers are wild mages with little subtlety and immense speed. They swing between stormclouds on strings of electricity, volleying down bolts as they do. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Mobile, Mage, Remote Secondary Character Roles: Baser, Detractor Unique Item: Lightning Bolts (Magical throwing weapons of incredible speed and power) Streetfighter (++Reflex, +Resilience): With little training but plenty of guts, Streetfighters are tough and agile brawlers who understand that flexibility and flow are the best ways to overcome adversity. They are highly defensive as fighters, very difficult to hit. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Agile, Persister, Macro Secondary Character Roles: Melee, Gun Unique Item: Chainshafts (Two rods linked with a chain; can be “revved-up” to deliver a flurry of blows) Stuntman* (- - Intelligence, +Reflex, +Luck): Durable, limber, and perpetually concussed, Stuntmen are performer-daredevils trained to work under high pressure and survive dangerous situations while putting on a show. It is shocking just how much punishment they can take. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Soak, Persister, Dark Horse Secondary Character Roles: Pursuit, Melee Unique Item: Stunt Helmets (Defensive headwear providing protection and support to the skull and spine) Tactician (++Intelligence, +Sensory): Master strategists who control the flow of battle from afar. They are perceptive and forward-thinking individuals, endeavoring to stay one step ahead of their opponents, and are often a rallying point for their teammates. Official Difficulty Rating: ❼ Primary Character Roles: Remote, Facilitator, Company Secondary Character Roles: Baser, Macro Unique Item: Flags (Small, bright pennants which can send visual messages and improve abilities) Thurgan* (++Sensory, ++Will, -Luck): Wandering holy men chasing a hopeless dream, Thurgan endeavor to collect fragments of divine energy that have made their way to the mortal plane, reclaiming them with the hope of restoring the power of fallen divinities beyond. Official Difficulty Rating: ❽ Primary Character Roles: Quester, Facilitator, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Steady, Command Unique Item: Sefirot (Black marbles that track and contain holy fragments for the Thurgan) Time Traveler (++Luck, -Arcane, -Skill): One of the most unconventional classes in the Enclave, Time Travelers are happy-go-lucky individuals able to go back in time to alter the present. With such great power, however, comes great responsibility... Official Difficulty Rating: ❿ Primary Character Roles: Fact-Finder, Volatile, Problem-Solver Secondary Character Roles: Scaper, Dark Horse Unique Item: Time Machines (A belt that actually allows a Time Traveler to warp back to the past) Toon* (++Luck, ++Vitality, -Will): These wild and wacky cartoon characters love to make people smile! Toons are screwy and unpredictable warriors, all but impossible to “kill” and well-equipped for endless hijinks and silliness. Official Difficulty Rating: ① Primary Character Roles: Persister, Baser, Soak Secondary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Scaper Unique Item: Gag Bags (A Toon can pull just about anything out of these; let’s hope it’s helpful!) Tracer (+++Vigor): It’d be easy to describe Tracers as merely “fast”, but that would fail to capture the true magnitude of the fact -- Tracers can move faster than any other class in the game, harnessing their momentum to perform deadly attacks. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Mobile, Remote, Pursuit Secondary Character Roles: Agile, Steady Unique Item: Running Coats (Light armor that reduces drag and gives scaling protection based on speed) Trickster (+Arcane, +Reflex, +Luck): Charming and sly, Tricksters are incorrigible mages whose spellwork is as capricious as their mood. They have a very roundabout way of dealing with their foes, toying with them to extract information or even just to have a bit of fun. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Dark Horse, Counter, Adapter Secondary Character Roles: Stealth, Manipulator Unique Item: Scarves (Trendy fabrics that count as Jewelry and can turn aside incoming attacks) Tyrant (+++Might): Wielding colossal axes and clad in imposing heavy armor, Tyrants are frightening and powerful individuals who rule over other through sheer force. They are completely merciless in their destruction and oppression of their foes and inferiors. Official Difficulty Rating: ❹ Primary Character Roles: Command, Counter, Gun Secondary Character Roles: Manipulator, Control Unique Item: Guillotines (HUGE two-handed axes that deal the most pure physical damage in the game) Warlock (++Arcane, +Will): Evil is a powerful thing, and Warlocks know everything there is to know about it. Drawing their magical power from human stereotypes of evil, Warlocks command armies of horrid creatures while throwing around curses and chaos with casual ease. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Company, Mage, Remote Secondary Character Roles: Detractor, Utility Unique Item: Skull Orbs (A weak orb with a magical attack that can come to life to offer advice) Warped (++Might, ++Reflex, -Will): Misshapen in every sense of the word, Warped represent the epitome of human grotesqueness. Huge flexible and absurdly strong, a Warped can deform and mutilate the bodies of others as easily as they do their own. Official Difficulty Rating: ❺ Primary Character Roles: Adapter, Agile, Detractor Secondary Character Roles: Pursuit, Steady Unique Item: Spines (Part of the Warped’s body, Spines greatly increase skeletal toughness and flexibility) Witchhunter (++Will, +Sensory): These zealous antimages relentlessly hunt sorcerers of all varieties, wishing to cleanse the world of the taint of magic. They often make pacts with diabolical forces to gain the upper hand against their arcane targets. Official Difficulty Rating: ❻ Primary Character Roles: Counter, Pursuit, Volatile Secondary Character Roles: Fact-Finder, Macro Unique Item: Hand Crossbows (Miniature crossbows strapped to the back of the hand) Workhorse (++Resilience, +Vitality): Carrying the weight of humanity on their broad shoulders, Workhorses are tireless laborers, virtually impossible to keep down or wear out. Though nonaggressive, Workhorses are immensely strong, making backbreaking work seem effortless. Official Difficulty Rating: ❸ Primary Character Roles: Persister, Steady, Facilitator Secondary Character Roles: Pursuit, Support Unique Item: Yokes (Wide crossbars that can allow a Workhorse to carry or haul HUGE weights) Zerum (++Will, -Skill, -Vitality): Alone among mortals in their ability to control the Null, an unstoppable consumptive force of nothingness, Zerum very much give off a vibe of not being of this world. They are as inscrutable and relentless as Null itself. Official Difficulty Rating: ❾ Primary Character Roles: Shield, Volatile, Remote Secondary Character Roles: Counter, Scaper Unique Item: Null Barriers (A blob of “tamed” Null, forming an indestructible, immovable shield)